


Break Your Heart

by share_no_mimosa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_no_mimosa/pseuds/share_no_mimosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla HSAU - Carmilla finally gives in and plays the guitar for Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fool's Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714312) by [whatsthedamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsthedamage/pseuds/whatsthedamage). 



> Break Your Heart by The Gaslight Anthem - you should listen to it ;)

Another school day and Laura continues to ask Carmilla to play the guitar for her.  Carm simply replies with the excuse that she hasn't heard Laura play the flute for her yet. She doesn't actually need the excuse, she'd planned such a moment when she secretly gave in to the irresistible tiny ball of gay before her almost an entire week ago.  But that doesn't mean she'll admit it. The pathetic excuse earns her the familiar pout that never ceases to put a smile on Carmilla's face.  That evening, Laura stops by the music store like she always does and plops down into a chair by the counter top.  She pulls out her textbook and starts doing her algebra homework while Carmilla tends to the customers.  When closing time finally arrives, Carmilla takes inventory and closes shop.  Returning to the counter, she finds Laura intently focused on one of the word problems, furrowing her brow and poking the tip of her tongue out of those soft lips that Carmilla loves so much.

With a deep breath, she calms herself and quietly grabs an acoustic guitar from the shelf, starting to play the song she'd practiced countless times for this very moment: 

> _It would break your heart, if you knew me well...  
> _ _See, I have run so far that I've lost myself._

Laura hears the music, but doesn't fully realize what's happening until she hear's Carmilla's voice.  She quickly looks up and finds her beautiful broody girlfriend standing in front of her with the guitar.   

> _And there are things I have seen that I never will tell.  
> _ _They drove me out of my mind and inside of myself._

She can't take her eyes off of Carmilla, she just looks so beautiful standing there.  And oh god, that voice...it's completely mesmerizing...

> _And oh, my my, it would break your heart,_   
> _If you knew how I loved you, if I showed you my scars,_

Laura can't believe this girl is doing all of this for her _._   She's playing _**for her**_ , singing _**for her**_.  Granted she did ask like a bajillion times, but still.

> _If I played you my favorite song lying here, in the dark._   
> _Oh my my, it would break your heart._

Carmilla's eyes never leave hers.  Her gaze warm, soft, loving, trusting, cautious, and somber all at once.  

> _It would bring you to tears, if you knew what I know._   
> _See, I spent all of my money on second hand love..._

As the song continues, Laura listens closer to the lyrics, eyes widening as she suddenly realizes that Carmilla is literally pouring her heart out to her through this song.

> _But I trusted somebody way and back when._   
> _And I loved her like fire until it drove me insane...._

And it's literally the most precious thing she's ever witnessed.  After everything the girl in front of her has been through, after Laura constantly misunderstood her actions, repeatedly getting mad at her for things she hadn't yet know,

> _...And you can lean on me until your heart don't beat,_   
> _I'll never leave you there on the floor..._

Carmilla still stood by her side, going to the ends of the earth to make her smile just one more time.

> _...And oh, my my, it would break your heart,_   
> _If you knew how I loved you, if I showed you my scars,_

And here she's laying it all on the table.  All her scars.  All her heartbreak.  All out in the open for Laura to see.  Because that's how much she really loves and trusts her.  A tear falls as Laura takes it all in.  

> _If I played you my favorite song lying here in the dark._   
> _Oh my my, it would break your heart...._

This girl is so incredible.  What did she ever do to deserve such an amazing person?  Another tear drops.  She watches speechlessly as the song and the beautiful girl before her continue on.

> _...And oh, my my, it would break your heart,_   
> _If you knew how I loved you, if I showed you my scars,_   
> _If I played you my favorite song lying here in the dark._   
> _Oh my my, it would break your heart._   
>   
> _Until it breaks your heart._

The song slowly ends, the music fading into the night while the lyrics hang in the air.  Laura closes her eyes and shakes her head as another tear falls onto her homework.  Carmilla smiles, gently laying the guitar on the counter and walking over to her big ball of tears.

"You're ruining your homework, cupcake." She states, wiping the trail of wetness from Laura's cheek.

The seated girl launches up, her textbook and homework falling to the ground.  She almost collides with her chin, but by some miracle misses, immediately wrapping her arms around Carmilla and resting her head against the taller girl's collarbone.

A few seconds of silence pass, apart from a couple sniffles from Laura as the two just stand there in each others arms.

"It was that bad, huh?" Carmilla jokes, playing with Laura's hair, "You could've told me to stop if you -"

"Shut up," Laura interrupts, her face still buried in the girl's shoulder, though Carmilla can feel her starting to smile.  "It was amazing...  thank you..."  Another sniffle then silence.  Laura adds, "...you're amazing."  The comment makes Carmilla's heart flutter as she smiles to herself, resting her check against Laura's head.

The girl finally pulls back and meets Carmilla's loving gaze.  "You're not so bad yourself, cutie..."  Laura lets out a small laugh as Carmilla continues, "...even with the spontaneous waterworks."

Laura rolls her eyes.  "You love me anyways," she retorts as she leans in to gently place a kiss on Carmilla lips, lingering for a moment.

Carmilla closes her eyes as the kiss lands, feeling the sparks travel through her body.  This girl kissing her, the only person in the world who can make her feel this way, the only person who makes her _**want**_  to feel at all, despite all the pain she's endured.  She feels Laura pull back and slowly opens her eyes, looking down to hide the growing smile on her face.

Laura giggles and turns to pick up her fallen books.  Carmilla let's out a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she runs a hand through her hair, "You have no idea..." she mutters under her breath.  The girl stands back up, packing her things away in her backpack.

Laura takes a deep breath and wipes away any stray tears from her cheeks before looking back at Carmilla with a smile.  "We should get going...you know...before my dad thinks we were murdered or something."

They start walking towards the door, Carmilla reaches forward and holds it open.  "After you, you big crybaby."  She revels in the playful glare shot back at her as the girl exits.  Carmilla follows close behind, smiling to herself as she turns to lock the door.

Laura's definitely gonna make her pay for that one when they get home.  And she's  _ **definitely**_ looking forward to paying up.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to give a huge thank you to Olivia and Bianca for their amazing work on Fool's Gold and for giving me all the feels and the inspiration to write this tiny one-shot even though i have an essay due in two days :p
> 
> id also like to thank the mysterious anon who directed me to that lovely song on tumblr.


End file.
